Desafío Mp3, Rupru
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Diez viñetas hechas con diez canciones, ¡Rusia y Prusia, juntos en diez situaciones distintas!


"**¡Desafío Mp3, Rupru!"**

* * *

_**Summary: **_Diez viñetas escuchando diez canciones, ¡Rusia y Prusia, juntos en diez distintas situaciones! ¡Disfrute!.

_**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Desafío Mp3: **_Bueno, si nunca han escuchado hablar de esto, trata así… eliges un fandom… y una pareja o personaje de esa cosa, le pones play a tu reproductor de música… escribes lo que se te venga a la mente mientras suena la canción… y cuando acaba tú dejas de escribir. Usas 10 canciones… y te dará como resultado un fic raro, jeje.

_**Fandom: **_Hetalia Axis Powers.

_**Pareja: **_Rusia x Prusia.

_**Sin más bla-bla-bla ¡Aquí esta el fic!.**_

* * *

_**Guren — The Gazette.**_

Contemplaba el viejo palacio de invierno, recordando las risas, los bailes ocurridos en aquel gran salón. Recordaba con cada detalle a cada miembro de la familia Ronanov, con los que se había sentido más cercano… más querido… con el Zar Nicolas… con su pequeña amiga Anastasia.

Los recuerdos embargaban su mente… recordando los bailes, las caras, los cuerpos danzar… pero en su recuerdo siempre estaba el de un albino, que nunca sabía la razón, pero siempre lograba colarse a sus bailes, aunque se mantenía al margen de todos y nunca hacía nada.

Se sentó en el centro de aquel salón, rodeado de recuerdos, demasiado dolorosos… porque todos los miembros que habían estado en aquel salón lo habían dejado, después de todo…

¿Por qué siempre terminaba solo? ¿Por qué aquella era su maldición?...

— ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? — Aquella voz tan familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos y frente a él estaba aquél albino, aquel hombre de rojos ojos, que lo observaban atentos, como esperando la respuesta. — Esta helado y no pienso venir a buscarte siempre aquí, mein lieb… — Dijo en un susurró para tomarlo de la mano y levantarlo del suelo, pero él únicamente se podía mantener con su gesto de niño llorón… es verdad… aquel albino… aquel conejito… nunca lo dejaba solo…

_**Strangers when we meet — David Bowie.**_

Bostezó perezosamente mirando la pista de patinaje… le habían asignado aquello como castigo, limpiar la pista — cosa nada awesome — después de que los de taller de patinaje se fueran.

Su awesome persona no sabía que existiera ese taller, pues nadie parecía comentarlo nunca…

Se tiró en una butaca, esperando que alguien llegase o algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos rojos, vieron entrar a aquel estudiante ruso, que de verdad intimidaba demasiado.

Le iba a decir algo, cuando vio que el ruso se ponía los patines de hielo y comenzaba a andar por la gran pista con tal agilidad y gracia que era realmente awesome a sus ojos, cada movimiento se veían tan perfecto, tan bien marcado…

Sólo podía observarlo hacer aquello, intentando no hacer ruido alguno, para no llamar la atención e interrumpirlo.

Ellos eran extraños, era la verdad… y el ruso lo intimidaba siempre con su sonrisa falsa y su estatura… pero ahora se veía tan normal… tan humano… disfrutando de aquello, como si no hubiera nada más que él y la pista de patinaje.

Cuando termino el ruso, se acercó a él, intentando aparentar que no había estado ahí le habló.

— ¡Ne, Branginsky, mi awesome persona quiere unirse al club de patinaje! — Gritó como siempre lo haría, sorprendiendo al ruso… que mostro una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

_**Alone again, nature… — Gilbert O'Sulliva**_

Veía a la gente pasar a su alrededor, aun se sentía la atmósfera de pesadumbre, al menos en las calles de Moscú, por la caída del muro… por el final de la guerra fría… pero, ¿de qué le había servido a él?

Es verdad que había vuelto con su bruder… pero ahora estaba más solo que nunca, pues su hermano se preocupaba más del pequeño italiano que de él, dejándolo a un lado, olvidando muchas veces que él estaba en casa.

Estaba sólo de nuevo, como siempre había sido…

No quería seguir así… no quería seguir solo, se dijo mentalmente, caminando por las calles frías de Moscú, llegó a aquel viejo palacio, al palacio de invierno.

Sin ningún miramiento saltó la vieja reja se interno en los parajes del castillo, para entrar en él, sintiendo los frio del lugar, pero él camino a aquel salón principal, donde eran los bailes de la familia real… y ahí escucho aquel suave sollozo… y vio a aquel alto hombre hecho bola, llorando en el suelo, con varias botellas de vodka a su alrededor…

Ambos habían estado siempre solos, aquello había sido lo natural… pero ya no, se dijo, caminando hacía aquel hombre.

_**Mil demonios — Moderatto.**_

¿Por qué siempre tenía que confesarse de la peor forma hacía aquel prusiano de ojos rojos?... Nunca comprendería aquello, pero la verdad era, porque estaba tan herido, había estado solo tanto tiempo, que ya no sabía como mostrarle sus sentimientos a nadie.

Se había escondido tanto tiempo bajo sus mascaras de frialdad, que no sabía como podía entregar su a cansado corazón…

Aquel día había terminado asustándolo cuando le volvió a decir que si quería ser uno con él y lo había encerrado contra una pared. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacer algo bien?...

Suspiró profundamente… cuando sintió el ruido de algo caer. Sorprendido miró su abrigo y vio que lo que se había caído había sido su cansado corazón.

Oh, no, ¿Qué haría?... Sin más comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, no había ni siquiera un rastro de sangre que seguir…

— Oe, Iván, ¿por qué tu corazón llego rodando a mi? — Preguntó aquel albino que había intimidado hace poco tiempo atrás.

Lo miró y, de hecho, el albino tenía su corazón en sus manos y lo acariciaba con suavidad, con cuidado… aquellas manos se sentían tan cálidas para su herido corazón.

Lentamente el prusiano se acercó a él, metiendo su corazón con cuidado nuevamente en su pecho, casi con ternura, le pareció… casi con amor…

Jadeó de nuevo al sentir su corazón dentro de su pecho.

— Spasivo… — Murmuró el ruso con un gesto infantil y el prusiano le beso con suavidad el mentón.

— Bitte… — Le contestó con suavidad y le sonrió. — Si quieres a mi awesome persona a tu lado, dilo, no te saques el corazón. — Dijo con las mejillas algo rojas, pero con aquella sonrisa idiota que siempre tenía… el ruso solo pudo abrazarlo fuerte entre sus brazos.

_**Moonlight Serenade — Pirates of the Caribbean Sound Track.**_

Veía como el muro a su alrededor caía, como sería finalmente _libre_, pero… ¿aquello era lo que quería realmente?...

Vio como todos se abrazaban entre sí, sin importar si se conocían o no, pero… aquel no era su lugar… por mucho que deseara ver a su hermano, él no debería estar ahí.

Soltó el martillo que estaba en su mano y comenzó a correr con desesperación a aquella casa tan familiar, esquivando a los soldados y todo, necesitaba llegar a la casa de gobierno de la Alemania Democrática y decirle que no se marcharía de su lado… porque él simplemente era awesome y no podía dejar a su Iván solo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, subió corriendo las escaleras, jadeando y sin más abrió la puerta del despacho de Iván, sorprendiendo al ruso haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco, de la impresión.

— ¡Mi awesome persona se quedará con Rusia! — Dijo riendo, mirando al sorprendido ruso.

_**They live in you — The Lion King Sound Track**_

Suspiró viéndolo ahí, dejando que el general invierno lo envolviese. No le gustaba verlo así, odiaba verlo así en cada aniversario de la muerte de la niña Anastasia.

Con cuidado se acercó a él, sin importarle el espíritu de hielo, y lo abrazó, acurrucándoselo contra el pecho.

— Ellos viven en ti, mein lieb, viven en tu awesome persona… — Susurró intentando arrullarlo con cuidado, acariciándole la espalda, sintiendo como el general invierno se retiraba de ahí y los dejaba solos. Él intentando consolar a aquella nación, que siempre sentiría la muerte de la familia real como su culpa… — En cada estrella… ellos viven en ti, mein lieb… — Susurró arrullándolo…

_**Moon Revenge — Sailor Moon Sound Track.**_

Vio como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a caer, a derrumbarse ante sus ojos, todo lo que había logrado construir, todo lo que había logrado, había sido destruido, junto con aquel muro, aquel gran muro que había construido.

Se sentía tan pequeño, tan perdido, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar. Además de todo… su corazón lentamente se fue rompiendo… si el muro había caído… su conejito se marcharía para siempre junto con su hermano, volvería a quedarse solo… sin nadie a su lado, como siempre lo había estado.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir como unos brazos lo abrazaron posesivamente por detrás y un pequeño cuerpo familiar se pegó a él, jadeando… seguramente habría ido corriendo, pensó.

— N-Nunca t-te… d-dejaré… — Susurró pesadamente aquella voz. — N-Nunca… te dejaré Mein Lieb…

_**The Fourth Avenue Café — L'Arc ~ en ~ Ciel**_

Estaba sentado en aquel viejo café, en Moscú, mirando a la gente pasar por afuera, por sus frías calles. A veces pensaba que Moscú era tan frío, porque era su corazón… su corazón que siempre había sido así, frío…

Bebió con suavidad su chocolate, cuando recordó que no siempre su corazón se había sentido así de frio, claro que no… hubo un tiempo en que fue cálido, en que fue sincero, pero fue traicionado, por quién, tal vez, debió suponer que huiría como lo que era, un conejito asustado.

Ahora estaba en aquel café, viendo a la gente pasar, porque aquel lugar era nostálgico… y le traía cierto alivió a su cansado corazón…

— Tenga señor… — Susurró la mesera, dejándole con cuidado un pastel de chocolate al lado, que él no había encargado, por lo que la miró extrañada, pero la chica le sonrió con suavidad. — El señor de ahí se lo manda. — Contestó la mudo pregunta.

Alzó la vista… no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ahí, unas mesas más allá… a su conejito asustado, que le sonreía, comenzando a caminar a él…

_**Tu pelo — La oreja de Van Gogh.**_

Miró con atención aquel hermoso cabello blanco, acariciándolo con suavidad, embelesado de verlo.

Era como la blanca nieve, que siempre lo cubría a él, pero era distinto, era una nieve distinta… era una suave nieve, que poseía el joven albino que dormía a su lado, acurrucado en él por la fría noche que los atormentaba, como siempre.

Con cuidado beso su frente, respirando suavemente el suave olor de aquel cabello, riendo con cuidado al sentir aquel olor a suave cerveza, mezclada con el champú que usaba.

No quería alejarse nunca de su amado conejito, nunca lo haría, nada lo separaría de su amado. Ni siquiera los aliados, ni ningún país podrían alejarlo de él… porque en ese instante… sólo eran ellos dos, recostados ahí…

_**No puedo arrancarte de mí — Raphael.**_

No podía hacer nada, todo lo recordaba a él… todo… donde fuera que viera, no podía evitar verlo ahí sentado, peleando con él, jugando con su pajarito… No podía hacer nada…

No podía sacarlo de su ser, no podía cerrar los ojos, puesto que recordaba aquellos rojizos ojos, que lo miraban siempre con amor, con una molestia fingida.

No podía ver nada… incluso la fría nieve que ahora lo rodeaba le recordaba a su conejito, que había escapado cuando el muro cayó… lo necesitaba tanto… tanto tanto…

Era simple, no podía arrancarlo de él…


End file.
